Iris
✌Ίρις✌ ☮❀☮❀☮❀☮❀☮❀☮❀☮❀☮❀☮❀☮ ☮Iris☮ ✌Vital Statistics✌ ✌Family✌ ✌Scopes/Patron of✌ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Scopes/Patron Of: |- | Patron of: Rainbows; Messages Favour: Unknown Curse: Unknown |} |} ✌Other✌ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Symbols: |- | Rainbows; Butterflies; Fountains |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#FF91FF; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Attributes: |- | Herself; Olympus; Zeus |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#FF91FF; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Plants/Flowers: |- | Unknown |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#FF91FF; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Animals: |- | Butterfly (Greek:'πεταλούδα') |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#FF91FF; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Other: |- | Planet of Iris: None |} |} IRIS was the goddess of the rainbow, the messenger of the Olympian gods. She was often represented as the handmaiden and personal messenger of Hera. Some of the more famous myths featuring the goddess include: *Iris the Exile of Demeter; *Labor of Leto; *Iris and the Trojan War. ✿History✿ In Greek mythology, Iris is the personification of Rainbows.Though often referred to in myths as Hera's messenger it is now widely known that Iris, along with Apollo was a messenger to all gods and goddesses. Even Demigods can now access to Iris' Rainbow Message to talk to each other over long distances. Iris is the daughter of Thaumas, one of the many gods of the sea, and the ocean nymph Electra, an Oceanid. Her sisters are the Harpies, Aello, and Ocypete. She also has a twin sister, Arkhe, who served as messenger for the Titans in the first war. As the sun unites Earth and heaven, Iris links the gods to humanity. She travels with the speed of wind from one end of the world to the other, and into the depths of the sea and underworld. She is married to Zephyrus, who is the god of the west wind. Their son is Pothos. She also wields a pitcher of water originating from the River Styx. Whoever promises to tell the truth and lies, she uses it to put the liar to sleep. She was said to bear golden wings of a butterfly and she is commonly underestimated as goddess of rainbows, but her children are, rather powerful. Iris in Greek means 'rainbow'. She was often prayed upon to deliver messages and to bring clear skies for people. As a minor goddess she had no temples but probably had many cuts scattered around Greece. In Roman mythology Arcus is the goddess of messages and rainbows. ✿Iris and Styx✿ And seldom does the daughter of Thaumas, fleet-footed Iris, come her Styx's way with a message across the sea's wide ridges, those times when dispute and quarrelling start among the immortals, and some one of those who have their homes on Olympos is lying, and Zeus sends Iris to carry the many-storied water the Styx that the gods swear their great oath on, thence, in a golden pitcher. ✿Other Myths✿ Iris (the Rainbow) and Zephyros (the West-Wind) were occasionally called the parents of Pothos (passion): the imagery of the rainbow and the west wind corresponding to the variegated brilliance of passion. ✿More Information✿ Personality= ✿Personality✿ Iris is a free spirit. She is a strictly non-violent goddess who only attacks in self-defense. She is also upset that living a life for others (by delivering messages for others) has left her with no identity, as there are no shrines to her or a sacred animal. Because of this, she opened up her own store and is doing what she wants to do, like giving advice to Frank. |-| Appearance & Image Gallery= ✿Appearance & Image Gallery✿ Iris has olive-colored skin, long black hair and warm brown eyes. She appeared as a middle aged woman with glasses to Frank, Hazel, and Percy. She reminds Frank of his mother by the way she smiles, with one side of her mouth, her warm brown eyes and the way she tilts her head like she's considering a question. ✿Image Gallery✿ File:Iris by redheaded step child.jpg File:Iris Painting.jpg File:Iris Goddess.jpg File:Iris and Zeus.jpg File:Iris by GENZOMAN.jpg |-| Abilities= ✿Abilities✿ Most of her powers are unknown but the following is known because her son Butch has demonstrated a few powers: *She presumably possesses the standard powers of a goddess. *As the Messenger of the Gods, she can go into any realm, even the Underworld, like Hermes. *She can summon pegasi, rainbows, and blasts of multicolored energy. *She can move at extremely fast speeds (so she can deliver messages) *'Photokinesis': As the goddess of the rainbow, she has absolute control over light. **She can use rainbows to reflect off objects so she can project them off as rainbow–colored beams that can cause great damage in buildings. **She can use light from her rainbows to create multicolored flames and burns to ward away enemies. **She can blind enemies with the use of the rainbow's light. |-| Trivia= ✿Trivia✿ * 7 Iris, a large main belt asteroid, is named after her. It is one of the brightest objects in the asteroid belt. * Iris is a species of flowering plants with rainbow colored flowers, named after her. *Chiron claims that him and Iris have been friends for a millennium. She even allows him to listen in on Iris Messages. * Iris, the colored part of the eye, is named after her. * Iris, a shade of the color blue, is named after her. * Iris and the Egyptian goddess Isis, another rainbow goddess, have similar names. * Iris asking Frank Zhang to stay with her is similar to how Calypso] asked Percy Jackson to stay at Ogygia. * She is said by Frank to look at lot like his mom, sharing the same eye color, hair color, and cocking of head when considering a question. * The Iris Nebula is named after her. * She was the one who Hera sent to kidnap Eileithyia, the birth goddess, so Leto couldn't give birth. * In the myth of the Abduction of Persephone, she also was sent by Zeus to Demeter asking her to resume her duties so the earth wouldn't become barren. * As a messenger goddess, she was one of the few gods who were able to travel to the Underworld (the other was Hermes). **In the Underworld her duty was to collect water from the River Styx for the swearing of solemn oaths. *Iris appears as a character in William Shakespeare's play The Tempest. *Iris is the only god or goddess to appear in her Greek form in The Son of Neptune. *Iris was often described acting as the intermediary between Hera and Hypnos. *Even though Iris is a Greek Goddess, in "The Son of Neptune ," Iris mentioned that she was deciding between Taoism and Buddhism as a religion. |-| References= ✿Citations/References✿ Iris on Wikipedia Iris on Pantheon.org Iris on Theoi Iris on Camp Half-Blood Encylo Wiki Iris on Mythology Wiki Iris on Goddess Guide.com Category:Goddesses Category:Genzoman